Aliens and Germany
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: On a world conference day Germany and Italy went as usual and as usual no one is on task and everyone is bickering. What happens when aliens invade? ONE-SHOT CRACK-FIC I wanted to try a Hetalia fanfic and somehow I made this.


"Germany! Germany!" Italy shouted as he ran through the streets towards the blonde man who was looking over some paper work as he walked to the world meeting building.

Italy finally caught up to him and jumped onto his back.

"What the-!" Germany started but calmed when he saw it was Italy.

"Germany! Today we get to discuss the recent UFO sightings!" Italy shouted out as he skipped along while Germany walked normally.

"I already told you there's no such things as UFOs or aliens. I'm sure France is just imagining things because he had too much to drink again. The buffoon should stick to his wine and away from the beer." Germany said as he shook his head remembering what happened when England challenged France to a beer drinking contest and France passed out after 2 drinks.

"They're real! Last week big brother Spain said he saw one shaped like a cat!" Italy whined as they reached the doors.

"Now that you mention is Spain has been spending a lot of time with Greece lately. That probably explains it." Germany reasoned as they walked through the door.

"You big crude sasquatch!" France shouted as him and England fought.

"Oh please you never win a damn war without help! Every time all you do is just show up! You don't even fight you just sit on that damn couch of yours and drink your filthy wine!" England shouted back as they glared at each other.

"Well at least I'm not a black sheep of Europe!" France yelled back angrily.

"I told you not to call me that!" England yelled as they France started chanting black sheep of Europe.

Germany sighed as he walked to his seat. Italy bounced along and sat next to him.

"Okay EVERYONE BE QUIET! I'VE HAVE ENOUGH OF THIS NONSENSE! TODAY WE WILL FINALLY DISCUSS THINGS SERIOUSLY! THAT MEANS NO MORE CHILDISH BICKERING! NO EATING DURING THE CONFERENCE! AND ABSOLUTELY NO TALKING ABOUT CREATURES THAT DON'T EXIST!" Germany shouted this out causing everyone to stop for a second and sit down in their seats.

"Okay now if you have something to say raise your hand." Germany said.

Italy raised a hand and smiled foolishly.

"Yes Italy you may speak." Germany said sighing on the inside.

"How are we going to welcome the aliens?" Italy asked still smiling.

"I said we are not going to talk about creatures that don't exist. Now does anyone have a real iss-" Germany was cut off as China shouted.

"But they do exist! The wise dragon said so himself! He said they were coming to invade us and suck out our kidneys!"

"Shut up you numbskull everyone knows aliens eat livers not kidneys!" England yelled as France got up and pointed at him.

"This just shows how stupid you are! Aliens eat brains not livers you idiot!" France shouted as England and him started fighting again.

"I won't listen to any of you! My opinions are the only ones that matter!" China yelled indignantly as Russia suddenly got up and suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing and sat back down.

"I think we should all go and attack this aliens and eat them." Russia said as he smiled. Russia's smile was even more scary then his glare and Canada cowered in his chair next to him.

"Okay I think we should all try to think this throu-' Germany started once again but was suddenly interrupted (again) by Japan's scream.

"Oi what is it Japan!" Italy called out worried for his friend.

"A-a-a-a-ALIENS ARE INVADING RUN FOR YOUR LIVES AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Japan screamed as he got up from his chair and dialed a number. Suddenly a helicopter was above the window in the roof and a man jumped from it breaking the window and grabbed Japan. Japan and the man pulled a rope from the helicopter and the men in it pulled them up as the helicopter flew away.

Everyone looked at each other confused why Japan was so freaked out. Suddenly the door burst open and tons of blob like white creatures crammed through the door.

"AHHHHROGDLNOE[RTGN2PIW ERKGBJ13IL4QUHT13P4OQUHTWE GOD HELP US NO WE'RE TRAPPED JESUS CHRIST MY GOD PLEASE WISE DRAGON PASTA HELP US who are you again I'M CANADA AND HEEELP MOTHER" Everyone started shouting randomly and ran for it.

This is why you never listen to Germany folks ._. (jk jk)


End file.
